The Journal of Ryou Bakura
by Haka no Tenshi
Summary: Now I know that there are many diary journal stories, but give it a chance. Our beloved Ryou finds his childhood journal...
1. Chapter 1

The Journal of Ryou Bakura – chapter 1

Warnings: Ryou/Bakura/Akefia…and other pairings. Yaoi. Swearing, Rape, ect. Starts out not M.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Summary: Ryou finds his journal.

'_Blah' – _Journal entries

'Blah' – regular speech

One day at the Bakura residence, Ryou Bakura was cleaning up his house. He was currently in his room. He found his journal that he used to write in when he was little. It was purple with a black trim. He had been looking for this for….well forever! He sat down, on the floor, in a cross-legged position. He made sure neither Bakura nor Akefia were near. He didn't want them to see this. They'd have a field day. So, for the time being, the coast was clear. He flipped the book open, to its first page, where it read:

_Dear Journal,_

_August 20th , _

_Hi! My name is Ryou Bakura. I am 10 years old. Almost 11, actually. My birthday is September 2nd. My father gave me this journal and a few weeks before that something called the Millennium Ring. Its ok, I guess. Father says that it will be good for me when he goes on trips and there isn't many people to talk to. See, my mom and sister died in a car accident about 5 years ago. Father is always on his trips to Egypt. He is an archeologist. He now stays on his trips longer than he used to. I think its because he doesn't t want to see me since they died. I guess there is one good thing good about it, I become more independent. Right now its 10:00pm! I know its late, but I was reading. I'm in fifth grade. Some of my friends are (yea I went back, some people changed.):_

_Jacob – Jock now, he's MEAN._

_Emily_

_Michael_

_Josh_

_Emma_

_Madison – she liked me, but became really annoying._

_You know, actually most of these people are now in a coma. It's weird. I have these blackouts…and I don't remember what has happened. It started when I got the ring. But anyway, people at school are mean to me. Since I have long hair they call me a girl. It really hurts my feelings, I am a boy. But I have you, journal. And that's all I need. Wow, its 10:14, I better go to sleep. Heh, I checked this entry, its now 10:19. I can read fast can't I? Well I will write more later._

_Ryou._

He was happy to remember when he first got the ring. It was something that changed his life…for the better for once.

Read and Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Journal of Ryou Bakura – chapter 2

Warnings: Ryou/Bakura/Akefia…and other pairings. Yaoi. Swearing, Rape, ect. Starts out not M.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Summary: Ryou finds his journal.

'_Blah' – _Journal entries

'Blah' – regular speech

Ryou smiled. He didn't feel the presence of Bakura or Akefia, so he decided that he'd keep on reading.

_Hi, its me again. It is Nov. 1st! I know days have passed since I wrote, but I got a lot of Homework lately. I am going to try to catch up. But first I want to tell you about the trip I had to the beach. I love the beach! Its sooooo nice there! Anyway, my dad felt that we hadn't spent much time together, we should go. It was pretty fin! I got something called a body board! It was so cool! We went to the beach a lot. We also ate some seafood. But, dad got sick! He started yelling at me. He said it was all my fault. I didn't know what 'it' was. So I kept silent, which I don't think he liked. 'Cause he hit me. I know dad looses his temper sometimes, but I know he's a really good guy. _

_Anyway, 'cause we went to the beach a lot I got to take many baths! I love baths! It was very fun! I want to go there again, soon! Dad and I were staying at a beach house, it was cool. It wasn't like a hotel. It was actually like a house!_

Ryou smiled yet again. He remembered the beach house. It was very nice. But then there was that one incident – but Ryou decided to read on.

_We met a family that was there. They had a mommy, daddy, and two kids, my age! Dad got sad when he saw. He tried to hide it but he had tears in his eyes. I saw. I felt so sorry for him. He must miss Mom and Amane a lot. I do too. The weird thing that I thought was that the father kept looking at me. I felt really uncomfortable._

This time Ryou did not smile. This is the part of the vacation that he didn't remember too fondly.

_That's when something strange happened. The father and my dad went into another room, while the mother played with us. Me, and the two kids that is. Well later on, at night, the father came into my room. I was so scared! I didn't understand what he was doing there. He said his name was Mr. Anderson from earlier. He then got in my bed. He looked at me that weird way he did earlier. He said he had come to visit me. I didn't like the way he said that. He then pulled down the covers. He started touching me in weird places and rubbing against me. I didn't like it. I tried to scream for my dad. I couldn't! Mr. Anderson put his mouth over mine! I knew something was wrong! I tried to bite him and it worked! I saw him raise his fist - but then, everything went black._

_I woke up the next day with blood on my sheets! Mr. Anderson was gone! I was so scared! What had happened? I didn't understand. We were going home that day so I didn't have to worry about Mr. Anderson anymore! Well that's what I thought until Dad said the Andersons lived nearby. I hope nothing like last night happens again!_

Ryou now had tears in his eyes. He was a little kid! What would make someone want to do that to a young child! Unfortunately the 'visits' Mr. Anderson did not stop for a while. And more was yet to come. He decided to keep reading. "After all the past IS past," Ryou said to himself.

_Wow, tomorrow is my 11th birthday! I can't wait! I didn't want to trouble Dad, so I told him he didn't have to give me anything! But I hope he gives me a stationary kit that I want. I kinda hinted. But again, I don't want to trouble him._

_Wow well its 9:45! I am going to bed. I can't wait for tomorrow!_

_Ryou._

This was the part of his past he wanted to forget, but he couldn't help but to keep reading.

END.

Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

The Journal of Ryou Bakura – chapter 3

Warnings: Ryou/Bakura/Akefia…and other pairings. Yaoi. Swearing, Rape, ect. Starts out not M.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Summary: Ryou finds his journal.

'_Blah' – _Journal entries

'Blah' – regular speech

_Journal,_

_Well today is Sunday November 2nd! Do you know what that means? It's my 11th birthday, silly! Right now its 8:49, almost time for bed, but I had a really fun and exciting day. Well I woke up around 10, and ran downstairs, dad always wakes up at 9, so I knew he'd be up. Dad acted like nothing special was happening today. I thought he had forgotten, I would've understood. BUT actually he threw me a surprise party! We went out to shop for groceries and when we came back home all my friends were there! Emily, Michael, Josh, and Emma! Oh, and the Andersons came, too. Only Mr. Anderson looked a little sick and afraid of me. It was weird. I met their children, Austin and Rhianna._

_Here's what I think of my friends now:_

_Emily – A little girlie, sometimes a bit mean. Likes Austin._

_Michael – A boy. I don't think he really likes me anymore._

_Josh – A little crazy. Thinks he knows everything._

_Emma – Kinda weird, but really cool._

_Austin – Really cool and really nice._

_Rhianna – Really girly, and really pretty._

_So on to the presents! I got a poo-chi, that stationary kit, and a promise from Dad that we will play hooky someday and I won't go to school and we will do something, and 30 dollars! We had lots of cake and pizza and soda! It was fun. So a poo-chi is like one of those robotic dog toys, I love it! Mine is purple! Dad says if I take care of the poo-chi good enough, he might buy me a real dog! I want one sooooooooooooo bad! I also got a Harry Potter stationary kit, which is sooo cool! I will use it to write to Amane. I know she's gone, but I know she would like to hear about what I am doing. I could not remember lat night. It was really weird. It was like I blacked out. Hmmm, I hope that doesn't happen again._

_Ryou._

Ryou, now that he was 16, hasn't written to Amane in a while. "I should, though. I miss her. And it will be good for her, to see how life has changed for the better."

End. Read and review please.


	4. REVIEWS

_OK, for my reviews they are like_ _this:_ "**blah.**"

_I'm so sorry I haven't thanked my reviewers, until now! But here you go. I like this better, instead of putting it in the story, so I'm gonna do this if you don't mind._

_Haka no Tenshi._

lily4bakura

I think this is really good. I like the way you've made up all the past and then merged it with the present. And it's just like Ryou to want a stationary kit. Keep it in character, it's good. I can't wait 'til the next chapters!

**Thanks, I didn't know if it would work out.**

16forever

Sad stuff...great entry/story though! I'm excited to see how this is going to end up!

**I'm glad you liked it.**

Roguex1979

Aww...poor little guy! I hope Bakura whacks Mr. Anderson! Keep going!

**Oh, trust me he does. Painfully and slowly! Heheheh!**

Roguex1979

This has good potential! I can see each journal entry bringing us to the point he is at now, and how the boy has changed in that time. Keep it going!

**Thanks, I will.**

16forever

WONDERFUL! I can tell already I'm gonna really enjoy this series! I like how you kept the journal entry is simple language. Nothing an adult would say. Awesome job!

**I try to. I see a lot of journal stories that don't do that, and I think that the character wouldn't say things that are said. But thanks.**


End file.
